Touch systems are well known in the art and many variations exist. In all cases, touch systems include a touch panel having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output that represent the positions on the touch surface where contacts are made. The contact position output is typically fed to a computer that executes one or more applications programs. The computer generates image data that is used to present images on the touch surface. The computer uses the contact position output to update the image data and thus, the images presented on the touch surface. In this manner, the images presented on the touch surface are updated to reflect the activity of the pointer on the touch surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263 to Martin, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a passive analog resistive touch panel coupled to a computer. The computer provides image data to a projector that projects images onto the touch surface of the touch panel. The touch panel includes a tool tray that supports a plurality of differently coloured pens. When a user contacts the touch surface either with a finger, other pointer or a pen, the touch panel outputs signals representing the contact position on the touch surface. The contact position data is conveyed to the computer and is mapped to the computer display. If a finger or other pointer is used to contact the touch surface, the touch system operates in a pointer mode and the contact position data is treated as a mouse event. This allows the user to operate the computer in a manner similar to using a computer mouse i.e. select menus, manipulate objects etc. simply by contacting the touch surface. If a pen is lifted from the tool tray and is used to contact the touch surface, the touch system operates in an ink mode and the contact position data is recorded as writing or drawing.
When the computer is running an applications program in a Windows environment, a computer desktop image is presented on the touch surface that includes icons representing the various applications programs available for selection. When an icon is selected, a window for the selected applications program is opened. The window typically includes a frame, one or more tool bars, optional scroll bars and an active area surrounded by the frame, tool bars and scroll bars. In the pointer mode, contacts on the touch surface are treated as mouse event input to the computer desktop. The computer in response to the mouse event input controls the computer desktop or selected applications program according to the touch panel output and updates the image data conveyed to the projector for display to reflect the pointer activity.
In the ink mode, an acetate image identical to the computer desktop image overlies the computer desktop image to provide a surface on which ink can be drawn. When a pen contacts the touch surface, the contact position data is treated as writing or drawing. In this case, the computer updates the image data conveyed to the projector for display so that the writing or drawing is displayed on the acetate image.
In many instances, it is desired to take handwritten information appearing on the acetate image and place it in the underlying applications program. Heretofore, there has been no convenient mechanism to achieve this.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel system and method for injecting ink that is displayed on a touch panel into an application executed by a computer.